criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Will to Survive
The Will to Survive is the twenty-sixth case of Criminal Case and the twenty-sixth case of Warrenville. It takes place in High-Top, appearing as the fourth case of the district. Plot As the team continues their investigation into the black market, a young man comes up to the station requesting help. He introduces himself as Mason Barron, an heir to the Barron family fortune, and explains his grandfather, Arthur Barron recently passed away. However, Mason suspects there was foul play in his grandfather's death, so the team decides to look into it. On top of Mason, the team also interrogates embalmer Reuben Stafford and retired cop Esmerelda Sanchez, the person who inspired Isabel to join the police. Later on they received word from Daphne that Arthur's death was indeed a murder. She discovered abrasions on his chest, caused by a defibrillator, which likely interefered with his heartbeat. As the investigation went on, the team added the victim's lawyer Thaddeus Galloway, and his granddaughter Ruby Barron to the list. Eventually the team was confronted by Thaddeus, who demanded they stop investigating or else he'd sue the police. They eventually arrested Reuben for Arthur's murder. Reuben confessed that the victim had promised to donate money so he could start his own funeral home. However, Arthur backed out and decided to give the money to his grandchildren, who were planning to use it to fund the LGBT community behind his back. Though Reuben later told Arthur this, the victim said he didn't care and was simply going to let them use the money for their own purposes. Furious, Reuben stopped his heart with the defibrillator and placed him in his bed, hoping his murder would be covered. Given his crime, Judge Blackwell sentenced him to 30 years in prison. After the trial, Thaddeus requested to see the player. Knowing that he's in prison already for attempting fraud, he confesses he assisted the black market on their drug operation. Hoping to get a few years off his sentence, he informs the player and Isabel Bryant where he hid them, and after finding them they went and spoke to Esmerelda, who was working a case on the black market before she retired. She said that their operation was somewhere up the mountain, but she got attacked by a large yeti creature before she could get there. She suspected the events to be linked, but disregarded it after looking into the yeti legend herself, prompting the team to want to look into it themselves. Once they were done assisting the Barron family with their plans of donating a portion of Arthur's fortune to assisting the LGBT community like they planned, they brought their findings to the Chief. They decided thier next move would be to look into the legend of the Warrenville Yeti, and confirm whether or not it might be linked to the black market's operations. Summary Victim *'Arthur Barron' (Reportedly died due to a heart attack) Murder Weapon *'Defibrillator' Killer *'Reuben Stafford' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses heat patches *This suspect reads The Wealth of Nations Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses heat patches *This suspect reads The Wealth of Nations *This suspect has knowledge in medicine Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has wrinkles Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses heat patches Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has wrinkles Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses heat patches *This suspect reads The Wealth of Nations *This suspect has knowledge in medicine Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has wrinkles Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses heat patches *This suspect reads The Wealth of Nations *This suspect has knowledge in medicine Suspect's Appearance Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses heat patches *The killer reads The Wealth of Nations *The killer has knowledge in medicine *The killer has wrinkles *The killer has black eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Funeral Home (Clues: Victim's Body, Medicine Bottle; New Suspect: Mason Barron) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses heat patches) *Examine Medicine Bottle (Results: Embalming Fluid; New Suspect: Reuben Stafford) *Ask Reuben what he knows about the victim's death *Talk to Mason about his grandfather's passing *Investigate Master Bedroom (Clues: Invitation, Photo) *Examine Invitation (Results: Message) *Analyze Threatening Message (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads The Wealth of Nations) *Examine Woman in Photo (New Suspect: Esmerelda Sanchez) *Talk to Esmerelda about her relations to the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Graveyard (Clues: Wheelbarrow, Letter, Makeup Bag) *Examine Faded Letter (Results: Correspondence; New Suspect: Thaddeus Galloway) *Talk to Thaddeus about the funeral arrangements (Profile Updated: Thaddeus reads The Wealth of Nations) *Examine Wheelbarrow (Results: Checkbook) *Analyze Checkbook (12:00:00) *See Esmerelda about why her check bounced (Profile Updated: Esmerelda uses heat patches) *Investigate Victim's Coffin (Clues: Broken Pieces, Case) *Examine Case (Results: Portable Defibrillator) *Analyze Defibrillator (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge in medicine; Profile Updated: Reuben has knowledge in medicine) *Examine Broken Pieces (Results: Diorama) *Ask Reuben about his strange diorama of the victim (Profile Updated: Reuben uses heat patches and reads The Wealth of Nations) *Examine Makeup Bag (Results: Photograph; New Suspect: Ruby Barron) *Talk to Ruby about her grandfather's murder (Profile Updated: Ruby uses heat patches and reads The Wealth of Nations) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Wardrobe (Clues: Family Portrait, Safe) *Examine Safe (Results: Unlocked Safe) *Analyze Victim's Will (9:00:00) *Confront Thaddeus over changing the will (Profile Updated: Thaddeus uses heat patches and has knowledge in medicine) *Examine Family Portrait (Results: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells (Results: Mason's DNA) *Interrogate Mason over breaking their portrait (Profile Updated: Mason reads The Wealth of Nations) *Ask Ruby why her grandfather neglected her (Profile Updated: Mason uses heat patches; Ruby has medical knowledge) *Investigate Iron Gates (Clues: Broken Glasses, Book) *Examine Book (Results: Creamy Substance) *Analyze Creamy Substance (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has wrinkles) *Examine Broken Glasses (Results: Glass) *Analyze Glass (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Expedition Impossible (4/8)! Expedition Impossible (4/8) *Discuss the victim's will with Mason *Investigate Master Bedroom (Clues: Stack of Papers) *Examine Stack of Papers (Results: Charity Flyer) *Analyze Flyer (6:00:00) *Inform Mason of the charity event (Rewards: Skull Mask) *Bring the money to Ayan Osborne (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *See what Thaddeus wants (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Graveyard (Clue: Casket) *Examine Casket (Results: Wooden Box) *Analyze Puzzle Box (9:00:00) *Ask Esmerelda about her black market case *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:High-Top Cases (Warrenville)